Teen Titans fanfic Chp 1 and 2
by xAlElricxGreedxThexHomunculusx
Summary: the secerts behind beast boy's past,yet only raven gets the chance to know the truth,by linking her mind to his i changed beastboys back ground story heh,just to make it go with my fanfic


TEEN TITANS

fan fiction by: M.N.P. animations

**CHAPTER ONE: THE LIVING NIGHTMARE: **

description:

Beast boy remebers his haunting past,about how it all began

{in beast boy's dream}

a young boy around the age of 6 walked down a hallway holding his stuffed bear close to him,he seemed nervous and almost frightened,he heard the voice of a man and woman laughing and giggleing to themselves "such a wonderful scinetific discovery,the best to mankid! genius...NO INCERDIBLE!beyond human knowlegde! adding animal cells,living tissues and dna into humans! its...its a word that hasnt been invented yet!THIS BASICALLY MAKES US GODS!" the man said laughing "now now George,were not to close but this is one step up for mankind,making subjects that are half animal will make age and illness no longer a problem! such wonders! im so excited,Dear" the woman said smiling happily with trumph,the little boy then gulped and went up to the two people smiling nervousily "its so cool mom! this science thingy is gonna be so awsome!" the woman leaned down to him smiling a faint smile "yes..it is,i cant wait to proceed,our hard work will finally pay off..now that we have help..Garfleid" the boy smiled and laughed knowing he made his mother happy "now..will you make mommy and daddy proud?" the boy had a willing look in his eyes and giggled " OF CORUSE! YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO ASK!" the two adults then looked at each other and smiled an evli like smile,hours later then passed as the boy was hooked up to a machine with ivs,needles and monitors were hooked up in to him,the smiled knowing they were able to use the boy as a subject in their experiment,though at the peak of their sadistic happiness,he main computer to the machine in charge of the experiment sounded an alram "self destruct in 10 seconds" they both gasped and didnt say a wordto the other scientists "SELF DESTRUCT?! OH NO GEORGE DO SOMETHING!!" "IM TRING IM TRING!" he said to the woman typeing the key board heavily,though it was to late the machine exploded killing both the man and the woman and the other scientists,the boy had landed next to the broken half of the machine laying in a puddle of his own blood,a piece of metal stabed in his side gently,he barely moved "m-mom......d-dad.....whats....going..on?.." he then blacked out from blood loss,as the monthes pass the boy sat int he hospital both recovering from all the wounds he recived from that horrible day and also suffering from a horrible death like illness,as he sat in the icu a woman with glasses walked up to him "aunt Julie.....im...happy today" the woman looked at him worringly "G-Garflied...maybe you should-"the boy slowly got out of his bed smiling weakly "well..here goes..i get to take my bandages off today...and move aorund.." as he did he took the bandages off around his face first,the woman's eyes widened a bit and she looked down "Garfleid..."he smiled knowing they finally came off,yet he looked into the nearby window seeing his reflection,then he imeadtly looked into the mirror,his eyes widened in panic and he freaked out cring seeing what he saw,his skin,eyes and hair had become green,his ears pointed and had fangs "no....no......NO.......NO!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

{present day,Beast boy wakeing up}

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Beast boy said as he imeadtly poped up screaming with tears driping from his face,he then put his hand on his face to wipe the tears away "dude...was i cring?....oh......that dream....today...is a...that day...mom...dad.." he pulled his legs close to his chest cring as he covered his face cring,then a knock was heard on His door "yo,BB? you ok i heard you screamin in all so i was gonna check on you....BB?" Cyborg knocked again thought the third time Beast boy got to the door and opened it with a face full of sadness and tears "woah.....BB you ok? we-were you crin?" Beast boy only nodded "s-sorry...Cyborg....today's just.....a bad day.." he sniffed and slowly went back into his room,Cyborg sighed then left to go back into the living room,As he did he ran into Raven "Oh sorry Cyborg...i didnt mean to bump into you.." Cyborg only sighed "Its no problems Raven...I bumped into you..im sorry.." "Woah..Cyborg...are you ok..you look upset..." he didnt say anything and only headed into the living room "I hope BB cheers up soon...i wonder whats wrong..." Raven only sighed and went the same room as Cyborg,she sat next to him and nudged his shoulder a bit "what do you mean...you hope beast boy cheers up soon?...dare i ask.." He sighed and went to explained,she nodded with only a sigh "I see...." as the two were talking Beast Boy walked past them going to the door to outside holding something in his arms "YO BEAST BOY WANNA PLAY THIS NEW VIDEO GAME I BOUGHT!,I'll let you use my new controla!"Cyborg said with a smile hopeing Beast Boy would happily turn around and join,yet he didnt he only looked back with a sad face as he made his way out the door,Raven looked at him blankily tring to figure out what was wrong "is he upset with something?" she asked turing to Cyborg,he noded "yeah..... RAY! i gotta idea! " he said grabing both of her shoulders smileing "uh...what is it?.." "YOU GO OUT THERE AND CHEER B.B. UP!" he said pushing her outside "w-wait i..i dont do cheering u-" she said as the door shut behind her "oh great...." Beast Boy was sitting near the ledge holding something close to his chest as he sat on a step,his head was leaning down and he looked isolated to himself,Raven looked worried as she made herslef walk over to him "uh...hey beast boy...uh...whats..going on?...anything...cool...happening?..." he didnt answer,he still seemed isolated "a family..of birds....heh..." he said as he looked up watching birds fly past him,Raven watched too "yes...a family of them...is there anything wrong?.." he winced and only huggled what he was holding even closer to him as he whimpered tring not to answer,Raven tilted her head noticing what it was {"a picture....of who?.."} she thought to herself "is that a picture?" he only mumbled at her though "im sorry...i dont mean to be noisey.." he looked at her sadly and sighed "no ...its not you...its..ok raven...and yeah..its a picture..of my favorites..." her eyes widen alittle and she looked at it a bit closer "today is a bad day..." He said sounding sad "A bad day huh?.." she said back to him "heh..heh" "i see... that your family?" he nodded as tears dripped onto the photo "so did something happen?..did the leave or go somewhere?" he turned back at her quickly with tearful eyes "THEY'RE DEAD"Raven's eyes only widened then looked down "oh...dead i see..im so sorry beast boy" "yeah...." he looked down as she looked away tring to figure out what she could say to make him feel better "so how did they die?.." his eyes imeadlty widen and he stared foward not saying anything or taking a breathe for a second then he calmed down a bit with a deep breathe "its all my fault...im the reason they're-" "dont say that.." she said walking up to him,she then put her arm on his shoulder tring to smile yet frowned in annoyence "dont be upset...or sad...now uh...cheer up ok..?.." his eye were filled with tears as he hugged her surprizingly,he held her close cring not realizeing what eh was doing,she gasped in shock seeing him that emotional and upset "raven im a monster..." "beast boy..."

[end of Chapter 1]

**CHAPTER TWO: MISTAKES**

description:

Beast Boy is sad about his past,and raven links her mind with his to see whats wrong

"A monster?...." she said as she was amazed he even said such a thing {"Beast Boy....a monster?......how could he call himself one when he's....not even close......i..dont understand.."} she thought to herself as he was holding her close to him "will you stop hugging me please..." "oh sorry..." he let go laughing nervously a bit but then looked down only to sigh,Though Raven was puzzled by everything she looked up him rubbing her head thinking to herself,As he walked closer to the legde she quickly put her hood up and looked at him seriously "Beast Boy....you shouldnt think or even call yourself a monster,you have no reason to,your to...you...to be a monster...so just try to calm down and think over all of this ok?..and im sure you'll feel better.."he smiled only alittle bit atwhat she said "ok thanks...Raven...i just...want to be alone for awhile..im sorry" she only nodded as she went back inside,as she did Cyborg grabed her shoulder "so didja find out what was wrong with B.B?" she shook her head alittle "not exactly...he called himself a monster...i think he;s just sad..about a few things,best if we leave him alone for a while" she said sadly as she walked back inside not looking back,Later that night beast boy finally came back inside sniffing and wincing to himself as he mummbled quietly,though the silence lasted only a bit as Starfire happily flew up to him offering cheering thought "why hello friend Beast Boy! i have heard that you are sad,may i help you do the Cheering up?" she smiled warmly and happly yet he could only look down and shake his head,though she didnt give up,she only giggled and blushed happily at his sadness "On my planet there is a word for such times like this "Hu maak da tamu" it is what people do on this planet like the hangging out,would you like to do the Hanging out?!" he nevrously backed up and laughed under his breath "uh...no that sok Star...i'll...i'll pass..." "welll what about going to the mall that i hear people on this planet doing,or watching the movies with the sugar filled snack foods or maybe playing the video games with violence and the brain washing or we could-" "JUST SHUTUP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he snapped back at her angerily and ran off quickly to his room,thourgh his anger only tears could slide down his face as he ran "I JUST WANNA BE ALONE! WHY WONT ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!" he said as he ran in his room making sure noone else was around,he paced back in forth in his room and sighed angerily as he fell down on his bed tring to relax "i...i just....dont want to be around anyone...right now...im sorry..." meanwhile Starfire just sadly walked over to Cyborg and Raven "did..I say something wrong? ..i wish for forgiveness,i did not mean anyone harm" Raven looked at Starfire and looked down "We should leave him alone,he's going thourgh things he needs to do by himself....or at least thats what he wants.."she said as she looked at Cyborg "Well what ever it is Beast Boy needs someone to be there..i mean everyone does when something this bad is in effect" "well Beast Boy needs to focus on important things,though i'll see whats wrong" Robin said as he made his way to Beast Boy's room "R-Robin..." Raven muttered as she just sat next to Cyborg and Raven,as they were in the living room and as Robin made his way to Beast Boy's room, all Beast Boy could do is think to himself {"i didnt mean to snap at Starfire like that...I really didnt...i wish i hadnt...i should appolgize later...i just...want to be away from people...for now...dude..i dont even know what to do..im liek a differnt person know...ugh...just...everything about this day...makes me like this...and noone understands..."} he thought sadly tohimself as he sighed "What a hell of a day" as Beast Boy sighed Robin finnaly got to the door and Knocked "Hey beast boy is everything ok?"He only sighed and got up strecthing as he made his way to the door,As it open it only opened enough for Robin to see only alittle bit "yeah...im......alittle upset..""about what?" Beast Boy didnt make an answer though "well whatever it is Beast Boy you can talk to us about it"Robin then walked off away from his door to go see what the others were doing,Beast Boy went to the window of his room and looked out sadly wondering what he could possibly to cheer himself up,as a few days went by Beast Boy isolated himself into his room not leaving it unless needed to,the others were terribley worried,Yet they were respecting his wishes towards being alone,though Raven was devastated to see him like this,as Beast Boy was normally the cheery goof of the group,she wanted to understand what was going on so she went to his room and knocked on the door "Beast boy is it ok if i come in?" there was no answer yet she didnt give up,she consantrated and appeared into his room seeing that he was sleeping quietly on his bed with a picture and what appeared to be a burned up and raggied teddy bear next to him,She curiously looked around yet her eyes were focused on him "whats going on with you beast boy..." she said quietly,though she seemed annoyed as she looked at him more "im going to figure out what.." she said as she took hold of his hand and made them both appear in her room,Beast Boy was standing up in sleep yet he quickly woke "woah...uh...whats going on.....AHHHH! IM IN RAVEN'S ROOM?! OH MAN! IF SHE FINDS ME IN HERE IM DEAD-" he said as he turned around to face her "oh...hey raven...heh..i dont know how i got in here but...uh...PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" he said as he droped to his knees begging ina funny way,yet she sighed and looked even more annoyed "i brought you here you idiot..." she said while she moaned "oh heh...well why did you,i thought you hated me being in your room..?" he said as he backed away slowly a bit tring to avoid any fighting "thats still in effect,this is a one time thing...but" she said as she grabed beast boy showing him there was nothing to be afirad of,she could only blush lightly as she looked up at him reasureing he would be ok "i want to be able to understand whats wrong,your miserble beast boy...i can sense it...i want to help...thats why i brought you here.."his eyescould only widen to what she said,he was amazed that Raven was so worried about how he felt that he blushed without even knowing "well...thanks...just...uh what are you gonna do anyway?" he asked as he gulped mumbleing in a bit of fear "its something i learned how to do...its something like linking minds...so i can see whats wrong...thourgh how you feel" "huh? how i feel?" he said as he looked completely and utterly clueless,though she sighed as she knew she would have to explain it "yes....though basically all i get to actually see are your memories...and feel how you felt during those memories i see....uh....do you get what im talking about or should i explain it better?..." she said hopeing he would get it,though he looked at her with widen eyes completely blown away from what she was going to try to do,though she lookded down "it-its ok...if you dont want me to i understand.." "no...just...are you sure...about this Raven?...belive me....it wont be exactly fun for you.." "i know Beast Boy.." she could only put her hand on his to help him feel comfort,a few momenst passed as she went around her room gathering dusts and books "so uh will this hurt?" "no it shouldnt..." she finally got all the ingerdents she needed as she put the dust into a circle around them and drew three symbols with a black paint like compond "whats this for?.." Beast Boy asked nervously "its for what im about to do,minds are hard things to actuallt comperhend Beast Boy,so this is needed...its what it says in this book...dont worry you wont be harmed...you'll feel like your asleep actually" she told him as she continue drawing the magic symbols,he took deep breaths to help him relax as he prepared for Raven's intentions "well...what am i suppose to do..like relax or?..uh" "just clear your mind of other thoughts,and remeber how it all began,what made you sad,and what made you happy,everything,remeber all the parts of your life that lead you to here" she said as she sat criss cross in the circle and started into a mediatative state "ok...raven...but you wont like...what you see..." suddenly a flash of light happened then Raven found herself next to new born infant in an orphanage " so this is how it all begins..."

[end of Chapter 2]

**-Chapter 3 coming soon-**


End file.
